Music From Silence
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Lucy was not used to being some cheerful, bubbly girl anymore. And who feels like it, getting kicked out of schools and scoffed at all the time? Until she came to the fourth one, still the silent girl with an uncertain future. But when he finally got her to love him, the problems began to arise; "It's because I've fallen in love with you...and you never see it."
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I did another Fairy Tail fanfiction! Well, for the first time it's a NatsuxLucy one, which is different as I love GrayxLucy usually; but I decided to give it a try, after all in the anime they are pretty cute together! He won't be introduced in this chapter, this is sort of like just the gist and the beginning (yeah, yeah I know you clicked on this for Nalu, so I'm sorry, I'll be making progress slowly). So, I hope you guys reading it like this :)**

* * *

**Chapter One- Fourth Beginning **

"This is probably the last one, then. Don't mess up here, please. At least they were kind enough to offer you a chance, so don't even go about sulking."

I kicked a pebble and it rolled into a drain with a soft plop. Glancing up to see the dark gray sky, with the sun completely obscured by the clouds as they threatened to rain, I made an uncertain but frustrated noise at the back of my throat.

"Does it matter? Everyone'll hate me anyway, and I'll probably get expelled even before the finals, then no need to study."

The cold November wind picked up rhythm, sounding woeful like my insides as it whooshed across the empty streets, now dark and shadowy, looking like they were reflecting the sky. I tightened my black jacket more securely around myself and let the loose hem go down a little over my jeans.

"You will not talk to me like that! Do you have any idea that my reputation is getting ruined because of you? You have to study to take over my job, and you will do so in this school without misbehaving on purpose again!"

Lectures again. Every time I met him, it was the same thing my ears had to listen and suffer to. I hated all this, couldn't he understand for once? I had wanted friends too, wanted to have a good school-life, have a future to look forward to like every teenager does.

But no; I was a loner, the rich daughter of Jude Heartfilia, too posh to talk to anyone apparently; and of course related to the man who had cheated the banks, got half the trees of Magnolia cut for his 'work places' and the intimidating man who had never had a friend himself, only slaves.

I had to score top marks in every exam, I had to act proper at all times, I couldn't have friends, because according to him, friends wouldn't help me in taking over the complicated business once my father retired, and they would try to take advantage of the mansion.

"I don't care about your reputation, or your job, Father!" I said coldly, hitching my bag over my shoulder and turning to face the school building. "I don't know about the studying, but if you don't want me to expel myself out of this one too, don't bring the business thing up again."

Before Jude could say one more word, I hastened my pace and walked into the school grounds.

There was a long stretch of path up to the main gate of the building; to the left there was a wide space of land going around and back—for sports and games probably—while the right had brick seats around several trees, bushes cradling the walls. But there weren't any flowers; naturally, since winter was approaching.

As the atmosphere grew steadily darker even though it was pretty early in the morning, I heard at least ten thousand voices in a vague buzz when I neared Greystone High School.

I sighed ever so slightly, and then strode past the huge, white pillars to an area with plastic pot plants on both side, and one leading to a corridor to my left. And the place was packed with chattering students; the area with the overhead lights on since there wasn't much sunlight.

"The principal's office is just across the corridor and to the right of Class B, if you're looking for it."

I started at the unexpected voice, and turning to my right, I noticed a girl with blazing red hair, wearing a purple jacket over black tights that were finished with combat boots, just like the ones I was wearing over my jeans too.

"Thanks." I muttered. The girl smiled warmly and extended a hand.

"It's alright; I knew you were one of the new kids, it's my duty to help you as Student Council President and Head Girl you know," she blushed a little as she realized what she had just said sounded like boasting. "But anyway, I'm Erza Scarlet. If you need anything, the Student Council's room is on the third floor."

I nodded stiffly, feeling awkward. But all these years of being mistreated with my Dad as well as by the kids at all the three schools I had been kicked out of—though never physically if I didn't count the bullies at my second school— I was pretty impassive and shut-away.

So without further formalities, I turned on my heel to go to the principal and get my books which Dad had paid for in advance, but Erza clapped a hand on my shoulder before I went a millimeter ahead.

"Your name?" she asked politely, tilting her head a bit.

I shook her hand off and averted her concerned brown eyes that were a shade lighter than mine.

"Do tell me, I'll be needing some records to keep track of too, it's necessary to hand them in of every student once they come here, to the principle; Makarov. And," Erza paused, before grinning. "And we could become friends too, yes?"

I grimaced, shaking my head; but Erza looked pretty stubborn, so I breathed out softly; "Lucy…Heartfilia."

The reaction was instant, expected and equally disappointing and hurting as every time I had uttered my last name to a kid my age. Erza's smile vanished, and she bit her lip, moving back two steps.

"Oh. Um, okay Lucy; you can go get your school list now I guess. I'll be going, I have a test to revise for. Sorry for badgering you."

"But you're not—" I started, but the girl who had been so eager to become my friend before knowing my identity was now walking away quickly after knowing it.

"Damn it!" I mumbled to myself, before making my way to this 'Makarov', my head down. A few strands of my blonde hair fell across my eyes, and I brushed them away impatiently

It didn't really look like my fourth beginning at my fourth school was off to a very great start. Surprise, surprise.

* * *

"Therefore, with the bases of the isosceles triangle being equal, and x being found, we can find out the value of the exterior angle—as you can see—with the help of the fact that x and exterior angle y are both corresponding."

The classroom had two big windows, and the sky had become a lighter color as the slow drizzle turned into smacking pellets of rain. I was sitting next to the back window, and there were bushes beside it, so I could watch the rain cling to the dark green leaves and fall down to the ground slowly.

There was no tube-light in this room, as there was enough misty, grayish light to see with, and I began to tune out the Geometry teacher's words as I listened to the calm and comforting sound of the rain while I drummed my nails on the wooden desk; my favorite weather was the rain. If only I had some music…

"And would you be kind enough to please explain why this interior angle of the scalene triangle will not be thirty-seven degrees, as Ms Alberona incorrectly pointed out?"

My eyes had been open just a sliver, and I got an odd feeling that everyone was looking at me. I quickly opened my eyes entirely, and saw a tall and pretty brunette girl standing at her desk, while the teacher looked at my questioningly.

"I am sorry; you're the new girl, correct?" he said, taking in my face. He had not asked for any introduction for me when I came in, even though my first class was with him, and had barely noticed me until now. Not that I was complaining.

"Yes sir." I replied. The girl who was standing, smirked and mouthed at me without paying the teacher any heed; 'Five minutes for the bell to go!'

"Well, you seem distracted, Ms—?" the teacher frowned, tapping his chin and trying to place my face with a name as he noticed me looking at the girl once.

"Sorry," I said, and then hesitated. The class wouldn't take long to know me now, but I was used to the routine by now; 'Go to school, study, keep your head down and come back.'

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, sir. And the interior angle will not be thirty-seven degrees as it's on line B which is alternate with line D taking the parallel lines into account, so its value will be the same as angle z on line D, that is fifty degrees."

I ignored the hushed whispers and mutterings when I introduced myself, and some people were looking at me with an expression of disbelief and scoff.

"Ooh, the princess knows it all!" a boy taunted. He had peroxide blonde hair and an arrogant look on his pale face.

"That will be enough Mr Eucliffe; I would ask for a little more discipline in my class unless you want to land in detention AGAIN."

I remembered the teacher's name was Mest, and I watched as the Eucliffe boy sunk back into his seat, but not before directing a quick look of what could be disgust at me.

"Well Ms Heartfilia, you may start paying some attention now too, though you answered my question perfectly." Mest looked at me once, before turning back to the board.

The class had other ideas; almost everyone was staring at me now. Blushing with not embarrassment but anger, I hurriedly bent over my book. But not before a caught sight of one friendly, sympathetic face among the scornful ones; a girl with shoulder-length, wavy blue hair and a petite frame, smiling gently at me for a moment before turning in front again.

I simply closed my eyes again and put the beats of my hands and the pattering of the rain into sync, weaving music out of silence.

* * *

A delicate pat on my back made me turn around, clutching my now heavy canvas bag to my chest.

It was the same blue-haired girl, her height coming up to a little above where my bag was now settled snugly. She was beaming up at me, a lopsided orange band trying to hold back her bouncing bangs in vain.

"Hey Lucy, I'm Levy McGarden!" she chirped.

I bit my lip. "Okay…well you know me so…I'll get going for my next class then." I said very lamely. Way to go Lucy, let's try to be a tad bit more diplomatic, shall we?

"Why do you look so glum?" the girl asked, latching onto my arm—annoyingly, I noted with some surprise.

"I don't. Please stop asking me," I snapped rather rudely.

Levy's face became pretty cool, and she let go of me. "Fine. I can see how much I'm bothering you, so I'll just go. That's going to be loads better, yeah Heartfilia?"

I was stung. "Look, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm really sorry, Levy!"

Levy was about to walk away, but she rocked back a bit, and I thought maybe she would accept my apology and try to understand my nature had just become that indifferent; I didn't let people in anymore, not after Layla died.

Instead, she inclined her body towards me a little and gave me a brief searching look. Then she turned her back on me. "I didn't think you were as everyone thought Heartfilia's daughter was, but turns out I'm wrong."

"No, listen I'm just…like this! It's hard for me to open up to anyone." I explained. I heard the second bell ring, indicating the start of the second class already.

"Then you could at least try Lucy! Anyway, I have to go." Levy sprinted towards her class, and feeling thoroughly downcast at the prospect of losing a could-be-friend even when she knew my name, I too raced to my class, clearly marked on a long door.

The teacher wasn't there yet, so I chose another back seat and made myself comfortable on the chair as I dumped my Biology book on the desk.

Very much angry at myself and brimming with regret, I made sure to hide my face behind the book carefully, trying to avoid the stares of all the students around me. Snide comments were passed down the tables, and the commenters made no effort to speak softly.

This is why I didn't like coming to high school. And the funny part was compared to my previous ones, half of all the things I didn't expect hadn't even started at my fourth one.

* * *

**This was very short, like most of my first chapters though I've written lots of one-shots too! So, if you like it please do review; it really encourages me to write more you know :) **

**If you are interested, you can probably read my story 'The New Student' or check out some of my one-shots like 'Angel', 'Doesn't Take Much for a Smile', 'Prove It' and the two parts of another one-shot; 'Birthday Present', 'Sequel: Return Gift'**

**Thank you! :) Shout out to my friend lucyglitter11 for supporting me in all my stories! :D**


	2. Chapter 2- Flames Burn Thrice

**Hey guys, I updated finally! Thanks to lucyglitter11 and GoldenRoseTanya for reviewing, following and favouriting :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Flames Burn Thrice**

I wiped my sweaty face on my sleeve and shrugged my jacket off, now welcoming the cool, wintry air as I tied it around my waist. My bag was lying under the wooden bench instead of on it outside the changing room, and from the looks of it someone had kicked it aside while my class had been having Sports in the last period.

Sighing, I began to gather up my books, spare sheets of paper, a box of nachos, an MP3 player, a folded photo of a smiling girl…wait, nachos and a picture?

"This is not my bag!" I muttered under my breath, frowning down at the box of food. Then I realized; someone must be having the same canvas bag I have, and the same black color.

I looked around the silent changing room once, caught sight of only two gossiping girls inside, and then turned the bag to see if it had a name. I needed my own bag back, and I was sure this person had mine by mistake. No name was there; I clicked in frustration and then moved away from the changing rooms, back towards the grounds.

I was feeling hot after a heated game of basketball, and I'd had to return the balls back to the closet so I was naturally the last kid to come back and almost everyone had gone back.

Suddenly, I heard an exhilarated cry of triumph followed by the words; "What's wrong now, you scared?"

Walking around a few trees, I saw two boys standing metres away from each other, bruised and covered in cuts but glaring at each other.

Thinking for a minute, I grabbed the unknown bag up and began to quickly walk towards the school gates. There were some more shouts and sounds of guys fighting, and I didn't want to get involved.

I was almost there, and I had just reached out to push one of the long bars to get out, when a burning sensation met with my arm and I fell back in surprise.

Horrified, I looked at my left arm to see a gaping hole in the place of where a part of the fabric of my long sleeve had been, and there was a rapidly increasing, angry red mark on my skin. The bag fell to the ground beside me, but I was still at a loss as to how I got burnt just like that.

On instinct, I scrambled up to my feet and crossed the path to go hide behind one of the huge trees with brick seats around them. It was right in front of where I had seen those boys.

There was a tall, pale guy with blonde hair and arrogant face who was facing my tree, and another boy who had his back to me so I couldn't see his face, but he had…pink hair. And for some reason, it didn't look weird.

"You lost the bet, come on! Thirty punches Eucliffe, and you can't protest, remember?" the pink-haired boy laughed out.

"Like hell I won't protest! You think I'll sit here and let you beat me up?" the blonde, who I presumed was Eucliffe retorted, cracking his knuckles.

I was getting bored of their cries and frequent 'hit and dodge', when something happened that made my eyes go wide and my lips part.

Crackling and dancing in liveliness, was fire enclosed all around the other boy's held up fist. It was like his hand was on fire, like his fingers were the embers from which the flames had erupted, and the boy didn't let out a single cry of pain. Instead, he laughed and aimed straight for Eucliffe.

Now I was beginning to feel dizzy. This time, Eucliffe was on fire; there was some blinding white heat emanating from him which I could feel clearly in the cold weather, and then the image was slightly hazy as the boys collided with each other.

When my eyes adjusted again, there was a heaving Eucliffe crouching on the ground, only one eye open and shooting daggers up at his enemy while the other was squeezed tightly in pain.

"Next time, Dragneel." he barked, turning his head away.

The pink-haired guy ran a hand through his hair—his hand was no longer aflame—and replied; "Can't wait to beat you up again!"

Eucliffe grunted and raced away. I thought he was going to pass me, but he simply jumped on and ran over the school wall.

Shaken, I put a hand over my heart and turned away, momentarily forgetting about the remaining boy. The blonde had called him Dragneel…that was an unusual name.

"Who are you?" I gasped and whirled to my right at the sharp voice behind me.

Dragneel was taller than me, and he had a strong, tanned figure with spiky hair sticking out in every direction. His curious and suspicious onyx eyes were narrowed down at me at present, his locks covering his left eye stylishly.

And I temporarily forgot how to speak; "Uh…I…oh….bah…"

The boy stared at me for a second, before he cracked up. I was amazed; just a few awkward moments back he had been looking at me as if I had committed a crime, and now his serious face was replaced by a childish one as he rolled around in laughter when I couldn't form a comprehendible sentence.

My eyes twitched in irritation and I yelled, "What's wrong with you? It's impolite to laugh at a person like that, Pinky!"

Dragneel sobered up, moved away from the tree he had been leaning against and scowled at me.

"It's salmon, not pink! Blondie!" he added.

"Well, it sure looks like pink! Why did you dye it in the first place?"

"It's natural!"

"Oh yeah, I believe that."

"But it is!"

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of Fiore."

Dragneel stopped in surprise, and scratched his head. "You're a queen?"

I suppressed my laugh and said, "I was being sarcastic. Fiore doesn't have a queen, idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Pinky!"

"I told you, it's salmon!"

I was out of breath and we were back to square one with our verbal fight. I glanced at my watch to see it was almost four and I still hadn't found my bag which had my cell-phone in it.

But then a more pressing thought occurred to me, and I remembered why I was daring to talk to someone at school anyway. Fearfully, I stepped away from Dragneel.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer.

Dragneel frowned at me and advanced towards me; "What's wrong?" he repeated, a little more firmly.

I didn't know how to start, so I blurted out without thinking—"Your hand…it was on fire…and you're not burnt…"

I was freaked out completely now; just _what _was this guy? Looking up, I saw him frozen, before he composed himself and looked into my eyes.

"I think you were hallucinating, girl." I felt sure that he thought I hadn't seen his shocked reaction at my words.

"No." I was surprised at my calm voice, but I continued. "No I was not. You did something with that other boy, and there was something wrong with him too!"

Dragneel was a good actor; I had to give him that. He smiled casually at me, and said; "Come on, is it possible for a person not to get burnt by fire? It must have been a trick of the light."

Okay, now his logic was running out. Pointing at the twilight sky, I said, "The sun was setting!"

"You're just annoying me now…what's your name again?" Dragneel asked abruptly.

I was in some sort of dilemma for a few seconds, before I replied decisively; "I'm Valora Raizel."

He blinked and moved a little towards the trees again, as I untied my jacket and put it on, feeling cold once more. But even then, there was some strange...heat radiating from Dragneel which I couldn't put my finger on.

"Val-what? What does that mean anyway?" It was lucky I remembered the meaning of those two names, because I had found them out after I came across the names in the first place.

"Valora—brave, and Raizel—rose." I answered. "But stop changing the subject. Explain that fire thing; was it a…trick? A game of some sort?"

"Yeah! A game, Eucliffe found it and it's so cool!" he pounced on the excuse at once, as if I couldn't understand. But I realized, that even if hypothetically it was true, how did Eucliffe go over the wall like some feline?

"And what about his gymnastics over the school wall?" I dead-panned.

Dragneel ran his hand through his locks again, and said, "He's cracked, that guy. And flexible, so I hardly bother when he jumps about all the time." Now that was just plain stupid; at least a more creative answer would've suited.

I rolled my eyes, still apprehensive of this guy, and decided to leave him alone and get back home already. Back to that prison of a palace as I called it.

"Oh hey, Valora! I'm Natsu, by the way. Natsu Dragneel." It was weird being called Valora, and Natsu may have been like Levy and not shied away from me, but I had decided not to take that risk. So I nodded at Natsu in acknowledgement.

"I'm going to find out about that fire thing, though." I muttered to myself, walking back near the gates, when Natsu shouted behind my back again.

"There's nothing to find out, I tell you!"

I stopped dead, and then slowly turned around. "How did you hear me?" I demanded, because honestly I was pretty far from him now.

He shrugged, and then looked over my shoulder. "I have sensitive ears—hey, is that my bag?" Natsu ran like a lightning bolt past me and tossed the black bag I had left onto his shoulder.

I went over to him, and said, "Well, do you know where my bag can be? It's the same as yours, so…"

"I had thought I left my bag behind the changing rooms…maybe there?" Oh very helpful, Natsu.

Thinking I might as well go search once, I took one step towards the gym again, but Natsu jogged past me again. "I'll get it!"

Uh-oh. Major uh-oh. My bag had my name on it! "No, it's alright!" I called, running after the boy. When I reached the gym and inside, he was holding my bag up with a questioning look on his face. "Is it this one?"

"Yeah," I panted, taking it from him. How in the world had it arrived here, when I clearly left it outside on the bench?

My phone was merrily ringing away inside, so I snatched it out and this time I actually walked out into the grounds and outside the school gates with a nod of thanks to Natsu.

"Lucy, what do you think you are doing? Where are you? How many times have I told you, it's not safe for you to be outside without Loke after evening for you?" my dad was shouting at me over the phone and I held it away from my ear.

This is was weird; he hardly talked to me or called me, because he would always be out somewhere, or shut himself in his room so I almost never met him which was good enough for me.

"I'm coming." I replied shortly, before switching the darn phone off. I glanced back towards the grounds again, and saw Natsu holding up two hands engulfed in fire with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Thrice now," I mumbled as I started to walk slowly towards my house. "Three times I have seen him making flames out of nothing."

* * *

**So, I'll probably be updating pretty late, coz I have school work. and two more stories I'm writing, so see you! :)**


End file.
